staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Sierpnia 2010
TVP 1 05:40 Notacje - Alina Janowska. Już byłam u Pana Boga; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.07 08:35 Owocowe ludki - Podróż do Meksyku, odc. 15 (Voyage to Mexico, ep. 15); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:10 Na wysokiej fali - seria I, odc. 13 (Blue Water High, series I ep. 13); serial kraj prod.Australia (2004) 09:40 Kyle XY - odc. 18 (Kyle XY, ep. 18, What's the Frequency, Kyle?) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 10:30 Dziesięć lat mniej - odc. 5 (Ten Years Younger); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003) 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Szerokie tory 13:05 Warszawa 2010 - koncert w 66. rocznicę Powstania Warszawskiego (1) 13:25 Don Matteo V - odc. 6, Angielski turysta (Don Matteo V, ep. 9, Il turista inglese); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Włochy (2006) 14:30 Plebania - odc. 1499; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Przebojowa noc 15:25 Klan - odc. 1863 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 15:50 Klan - odc. 1864 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 16:20 Polska Pięknieje odc. 11; cykl reportaży 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5097 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5097); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - etap 2. 19:05 Kolarstwo - NUTELLA MINI Tour de Pologne 19:10 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Ważniak, odc. 45 (odc. 19, seria II) (Too big for your boots); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Nieustraszony - odc. 14 (Knight Rider, ep. 14 Knight to King's Pawn) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 21:25 James Bond w Jedynce - Licencja na zabijanie (Licence to kill) - txt str.777 127'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (1989 23:45 Ekstradycja III - odc. 2/10 00:45 Zagadkowa Jedynka 01:50 Kino nocnych marków - Ninoczka (Ninotchka) 108'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1939) 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy 06:20 Powszechny Spis Rolny 2010 06:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - W krainie władcy smoków - odc 7/26 (Spellbinder II The Land of the Dragon Lord); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia, Chiny (1997) 07:20 MASH - odc. 77/255 (MASH (s. IV, G 503)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1975) 07:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 37; serial komediowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie- wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9.33; Pogoda 8.58,10.07 10:40 Aleja gwiazd: Irena Jarocka 11:00 Familiada - odc. 1748; teleturniej 11:30 TELEZAKUPY 12:05 MaltaFestival Poznań 2010 (20 lat Festiwalu); reportaż 12:40 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 13:05 Czarne chmury - odc. 8/10 - Wilcze doły - txt str.777; serial TVP 14:05 Córki McLeoda odc.111 - Powrót Czarnej Damy (McLeod's Daughters, s. 5 ep. (Return of the Black Queen)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2005) 14:55 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:00 Program lokalny 16:30 M jak miłość - odc. 732; serial TVP 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 8/LXII; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Gorący temat 18:40 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 19:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 420 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Kabaret na lato 20:10 Lato z uśmiechem - Pechowiec (La Chevre) 90'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Francja (1981) 21:55 Czas honoru odc.22 - Strzały na Pawiaku - txt str.777; serial TVP 23:00 Alibi na poniedziałek - Agata kontra Agata - cz. 1/2 (Agathe contre Agathe / Agatha's Duel 1/2) 90'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 00:40 Z bliska i z daleka - Rosja. Podróże z Jonathanem Dimbleby"m - Skarby narodowe - odc. 4 (Russia Revealed. National Treasure - sodc. ep. 4) 59'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 01:45 Obrobić VIP - a - odc. 9/13 (Let's Rob (The Knights of Prosperity)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 02:15 Obrobić VIP - a - odc. 10/13 (Let's Rob (The Knights of Prosperity)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 02:40 Technicy - magicy - II cz 5/6 Dym i lustra (The IT Crowd series 2 ep Smoke And Mirrors); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 03:05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.15 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 08.00 Strażnik Teksasu (178) - serial sensacyjny 09.00 Słodkie zmartwienia (31) - serial komediowy 09.30 Kaszmirowa mafia (7) - serial obyczajowy 10.25 Ostry dyżur (75) - serial obyczajowy 11.25 Szpital na perypetiach (13) - serial komediowy 11.55 Rodzina zastępcza plus (174) - serial komediowy 12.55 Synowie (1) - serial komediowy 13.25 I kto tu rządzi (31) - serial komediowy 14.00 Miodowe lata (101) - serial komediowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (193, 194) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (169) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (37) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Miodowe lata (102) - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (194) - serial komediowy 20.00 Megahit: Conan Barbarzyńca - film fantasy 22.50 Błękitna stal - film sensacyjny, USA 1990 01.00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Zorro (26) - serial animowany 08.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry’ego 2 - serial animowany 08.55 Milionerzy - teleturniej 09.50 Kuchenne koszmary (6) - reality show 10.50 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 11.50 Mango - telezakupy 12.50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 14.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 15.25 Tajemnice Smallville (14) - serial SF 16.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport - program informacyjny 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Dowody zbrodni (9) - serial kryminalny 21.50 Dr House (9, 10) - serial obyczajowy 23.50 Rodzina Soprano (8) - serial sensacyjny 00.55 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 01.30 Dr House (9) - serial obyczajowy 02.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.50 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 03.55 Telesklep 04.20 Tajemnice Smallville (14) - serial SF 05.15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:45 The Basement Sessions - koncert 5:15 Lalola - odc. 73, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 161, Meksyk 2004 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Berlin, Berlin - odc. 12, Niemcy 2002 10:20 Mój grzech - odc. 76, Meksyk 2009 11:20 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 135, telenowela, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 The Basement Sessions - koncert 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 15:25 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 55, Hiszpania 2003 17:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 162, Meksyk 2004 18:00 Berlin, Berlin - odc. 13, Niemcy 2002 19:00 Mój grzech - odc. 77, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Galileo - odc. 127 21:00 Kochaś - komedia, USA 1989 23:05 Armstrong i Miller Show - odc. 3, serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 2007 23:45 Selekcja - reality show, Polska 2009 0:20 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 1:20 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 2:20 mała Czarna - talk-show 3:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:05 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 4:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Powrót do Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 4/7 - Smak wolności; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Powrót do Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 5/7 - Każdy chce mieć dom; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Mama - nic - odc. 2/4 - Ucieczka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 41 - Zastój; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9.33; Pogoda 8.58,10.07; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:40 Hit Dekady - (8) lata współczesne; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Smaki polskie - Flaki jarskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 M jak miłość - odc. 712; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Duże dzieci - 26; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Laskowik & Malicki (mix) - 8; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Benefis - Zbigniewa Górnego cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Poszukiwacze zagubionych cywilizacji - Starożytne technologie 24'; magazyn; reż.:Maciej Szelachowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1068* - Dorośli i dzieci; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Plebania - odc. 1489; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Koncert Galowy Studenckiego Festiwalu Piosenki "A wszystko to ty..." Jubileusz Marka Grechuty cz. I; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 41; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Kopciuszek - odc. 42; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 14 - Zatopiona fregata; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 22. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Niedziela na Głównym cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 9/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Betard Wrocław - Unibax Toruń + Falubaz Zielona Góra – Tauron Azoty Tarnów.; STEREO, 16:9 23:55 Opowieści niezwykłe - Wenus z Ille 25'; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Michael Kane, Isabelle Jan, Jacek Woszczerowicz, Andrzej Nowakowski, Halina Kossobudzka, Leon Niemczyk, Mieczysław Stoor, Zbigniew Koczanowicz, Witold Pyrkosz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Podróżnik - Ankarana; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 41 - Zastój; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 14 - Zatopiona fregata; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Apetyt na miłość - odc. 6/13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Kabaret DNO ; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Kolumbowie - odc. 2/5 - Żegnaj Baśka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Betard Wrocław - Unibax Toruń + Falubaz Zielona Góra – Tauron Azoty Tarnów.; STEREO, 16:9 06:10 Supermodelki - odc. 8; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Zakończenie dnia